Re-written Stories Year 1 The Philosoper's Stone
by LittleSnowChild
Summary: Lyndell Walker just got herself into the Harry Potter world because of her wish. Now follow her doing magic while helping Harry and friends with her knowledge. Revealing inheritance, uncasting manipulation from someone, and maybe a bud of love blooming. HarryxOC, with OC centric.
1. Dream or Not? Welcome to Wizarding World

**Hello all, this is my first Harry Potter fic. While I already watched all of the movies, I haven't read any of the books so please correct me if I have any mistakes in the fic, most of the information is based from Pottermore and harrypotterwiki (except my OC's history).**

 **For the mean time I don't have any planning to bash Albus and some of the Weasleys. But I'm going to picture Albus as a manipulative old man that can't see the results of his manipulation and maybe a little bashing for Ron at the first time they met, but that will be in the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I Do not own Harry Potter, that belongs to JKR. But I own my OCs.**

 **Happy Reading~**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Dream or Not? Welcome to the Wizarding World**

Lyndell Lilianna Walker or simply just Lyndell Walker sighed as she walked from her campus towards her studio. Lyndell was a simple everyday college student with slightly above average grades, although she was rubbish when it comes to social and science.

Now the reason why she was sighing because she just got released from detention caused by her daydreaming about how it will be like if she lives in Harry Potter world. _Again._

She knew that it's impossible and her habits of going into la la la world is not good for her but she couldn't really help it. Especially when the lecturer is so bloody boring. Just imagined how cool it would be if she was a witch with all magic and all, minus the Voldy and his death munchers of course. She would like to live a normal witch live thank you.

''Great I start it again.'' Lyndell muttered and she just realized that she wondered off from her track to home, and now she doesn't know where she was. Besides she was somewhere in London that is

' _And now I'm lost, bugger.'_ The thought crossed in her mind, just when she was planning to search some hint where she was a raspy voice got her attention.

"Do you have a wish you want to be granted?" Lyndell turned towards the voice and found an old lady wearing some gypsy outfit sitting behind a glass ball like the one for fortune telling and divination and the likes.

"Excuse me, are you talking to me?" Lyndell asked while pointing her finger to herself after she looked to her right and left. Now that she realized for some reason the people around her are like blur and even the noise around her is muffled.

"Well of course. I have met people like you, one who was not satisfied with how the world is. Some people wished for a live of richness, some wished for their loved ones back, some wished for a world where magic is real… Is that your wish?" the old lady asked again, she must has realized her reaction to the last part.

"Well, it's not that I'm not satisfied. I was just thinking about how nice it will be for magic to be real, plus it's not really the magic in general I was just thinking about some books." Lyndell said, she doesn't really know why she even pay attention to this lady. But then again, when was is it that she ever not when it comes into this type of thing.

"Ah, but you are not satisfied. You wished for magic because you are not satisfied with the world you are living in and that is why you wished for another world to compensate it. Even if it was just some books." The old lady said again, Lyndell could see where she was saying that from. Logical thinking it was true after all, if she was already satisfies with this world as it is then she won't be keep imagining about things. Maybe she wasn't satisfied with that part, where magic doesn't exist.

"Now I asked you again, do you have a wish you want to be granted?" Lyndell was snapped out from her thought at the old lady question.

' _Ah well, as long she doesn't take money I guess no harm done.'_ Lyndell thought as she smoothed her hair.

"Yeah, I have. I wish to live in Harry Potter world." The old lady smiled and for some reason it brought shiver to her back.

"That can be granted, but everything has a price. If you really wished to live in that world then you will have a role to play in it. Do you still wish for it?" Lyndell pondered around the old lady words. Role? What role she will have, the hell why is she even believe what she was saying. _'Let's just finish this soon and go home.'_ Lyndell thought. Never would've she thought that her answer will turn her world back down.

"Yes." The old lady smile widened then she just said.

"Wish granted." and a flash of light came from the glass ball, a voice echoing in her ears.

" _ **Whether you will prosper it or ruin it. It will be all in your hand now, Lyndell Walker."**_

* * *

Lyndell snapped open her eyes as she heard some voice calling her name, which reminds her of her mom's. She sat up and take a look at the bed room she was in.

' _The hell this is my room. But that's not possible, I already moved out like two years already and even the furniture was like back in my primary… No bloody way!'_ Lyndell jumped out from her bed and ran to her mirror and what she saw shocked her. She's just like back in her primary days! Chubby cheek, round amber eyes, and long red hair. And she's short again! She could feel her eye twitched as she look at her reflection.

"Lyndell! Wake up already, don't make me come up there young lady!" Lyndell could hear the voice again and this time she's one hundred percent sure that it is her mom.

"Coming mom!" She yelled back, she closed her door and head towards the bathroom in her room to wash up. Why the hell she's a child again, is this a dream? Was the old lady serious when she said her wish granted? It does make sense since if she is then she'll probably ten or eleven years old and she will be getting her Hogwarts letter.

Lyndell felt cold ran through her body as she realized one thing.

' _Oh shit, am I a muggle born?!'_

She was pondering this as she walked to the dining room where her mom was placing breakfast and her dad was reading the newspaper and drinking his coffee. She sat at her seat and began to munch her toast.

' _Hell, I don't want to be a muggle born. I mean it's not bad but the prejudice that will happen if I do go to Hogwarts will be ridiculous, especially the Slytherin.'_ She peered at her parents and her eyes widen as she look at the newspaper name her dad was holding

 _ **The Daily Prophet**_

' _Holly cricket! Does this mean my parents knew about magic? Hell, how do I ask that without be looked strange?! Bloody hell, I'll just asked it, if they asked I'll just say about Hogwarts. Yeah that should've enough. I mean what child that is not excited about going to Hogwarts, and if I'm wrong I'll just say that I had a dream.'_ With that final thought she turn to her mom.

"Mom, are you a witch?" Her mom looked up from the sink and sighed at her like she already asked this for the thousandth time.

"Yes I am Lyn, and so are your father and no, I'm sure you're not a squib. No child from our house either from mine nor your father ever produce a squib. Your letter will come soon if I'm not wrong in my calculation and no it won't get lost, now finish your breakfast. You can wait in front of the door if you want to." Her mom then returned her attention to wash the dishes, she could heard her mom mumbling about not waiting for the time to returned to the manor and leave the job to the elves again.

"House?" Lyndell repeated with incredulous face. Her father peered at her from the paper.

"Yes honey, surely you haven't forgot all the history lessons your mother pounded into your head ever since last summer." Before Lyndell could answer her mother glared at her dad.

"I did not pounded the lessons into her head Lornell. I only made her to read the family grimoire for about three hours each." Lilianna huffed at her husband, she wiped her hands and join the family for breakfast.

"Three hours each?! No wonder she forgot it all. She got your brain after all." Lornell exclaimed, though he only muttered the last part, but apparently her mom still got her sharp hearing in this world because she glared at her dad.

"Excuse me! Just because I am a Gryffindor doesn't mean I have no wit like you ravens!" Before Lornell talk back, Lyndell interrupted them.

"How about you and mom just tell me the family story. Mind as well kill the time so I won't run around like I'm in my sugar high." Lilianna huffed and look at her daughter.

"As you know our family from my side, the ancient and noble house of Edelweiss while not totally pure we can be considered as a pureblood family, even if the pureblood here denied it because of our lines. Our family was originated from Switzerland. We moved to England right after World War I, because the eldest daughter Chrysanthemum Daisy Edelweiss married to the second son of Stinchcombe, Edmund."

"Now our family was known for its courageous, daringness, nobility, and purity. By purity I mean our line only married with only magical beings, and yes honey there are few that was a werewolf. Although unlike British, Switzerland is more open to the magical creatures as long as they can think like humans, and look like them. Now because of our family traits it's been traditionally that we were sorted into either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff."

"The Edelweiss family naming tradition is the names of flower, and we mostly only produced girls than boys which is why our house are based by matriarchy. Our family are also known for their natural abilities with potion and plants which is why most of us become potioneer or healer."

"Now while I told you that Edelweiss is an ancient and noble house the fact is there aren't many left from the original line. While I never do the inheritance test at Gringotts, it turns out that I became lady Edelweiss since I am the nearest and eldest daughter in the Edelweiss line from what the family account manager's letter said." Lilianna drank her tea while Lyndell tried to process the information from her mom.

"So does that mean I'm your heir?" Lilianna smiled at her daughter.

"Yes honey, and until I managed to give a son then you will also become the Walker heir." Lilianna said, Lornell finally opened his mouth.

"Alright, my turn. Now the Walker family unlike your mother's" Lilianna glared sharply at her husband "is the most ancient and noble house which is the highest titling in the house system. The Walker family is originated from Scotland. There are records that told we're from United States but they're not really clear so we couldn't make sure of it."

"The Walker family are known from their ambitious, intelligence, and determination. Sadly our family used to believe the rubbish saying of pureblood that most of the purebloods here are saying. My great-grandfather was the last one before my grandfather Aquila Ophiuchus Walker change our family allegiance from dark to neutral. While we're not fully light we're not dark either so we must be very careful to choose where we want to side in everything. Whether that is political or war."

"Now, as our family traits say. Most of the Walker families were sorted in Slytherin with occasionally Ravenclaw. The Walker family naming tradition are star constellation, the same as Black because we're closely related to them I think it's five or so generations ago the daughter from house of Black married into ours which began the tradition. The origin tradition were names that could be closely related with Greek and Gaelic. Which explains my name."

"The Walker family are based by patriarchy which is the reason why your mother said that you are also my heir until she gave birth a son. If not then it will be your son with you as his proxy. Most of us grew up and take job in the ministry, mostly unspeakable." Lornell finished. Lyndell could felt the incoming headache because the information rush.

 _'Mom's and dad's family come from the wizarding line here and from all they've said that means I am a pureblood witch, and since mom said Edmund of Stinchcombe that means if I'm not wrong then I am also related to the Potter which means I am also very distantly related to the Potter. Bloody hell this is so confusing!'_

Fortunately before her brain has a major crash, an owl came flying from the window that was opened and dropped a letter on her lap. Lyndell's eyes widen as she read the back where the Hogwarts crest are printed.

"My Hogwarts letter!" She squealed, Lilianna rolled her eyes while Lornell just smiled.

She immediately opened the letter and read its contents

~o0o~

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Walker,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

 _ **Minerva McGonagall**_

Deputy Headmistress

~o0o~

Lyndell felt like she want to jump and screamed that she was a witch to the world. Realizing her parents are waiting for her to say something she immediately said to them.

"I'm accepted!" Lyndell smile brightly, Lilianna smiled to her.

"Well of course you are accepted. With your numerous accidental magic when you're still a baby it will be weird if you're not." Well, it appears she has a quite strong magic.

"Mom, when are we going to buy the supplies?" Lilianna cast the tempus charm and smiled at her very excited daughter.

"We'll go at noon, hopefully the rush of students preparing for the term will be lessen."

Lyndell smiled and rushed to her room to change her clothes. Hopefully she will have a good robes to use.

* * *

Lyndell looked at Diagon Alley for the first time, well at not for the first time since her family came from the wizarding line then that means she must've come here hundreds time with her mother. But judging by her mom's face it appears she's always like this whenever we went to Diagon Alley.

Entering Gringotts she couldn't helped to look at the Goblins. Now that she closely looked them not from her imagination or behind the screen they really looks menacing, and creepy. She made sure she's always at her mother side.

"Good afternoon Nagnok, I wished for an inheritance test and visit of the family fault as well withdrawal from both mine and Walker trust fund." Lilianna said to the Goblin at the counter, said Goblin write something on a parchment and enter it into the slot. Not long then, another goblin came to them.

"Please follow me Lady Walker, Ms. Walker." Lyndell followed her mom and the goblins and entered a room that looked like an office.

"Please put your blood into the vial seven drops to be exact." Lilianna did as she was told and then the goblin wave his hand to the vial and to a parchment. Then words began to swirling on the parchment.

 _Lilianna Rosea Walker nee Edelweiss_

 _Lady Walker_

 _Heiress Apparent to the Ancient and Noble House of Edelweiss_

 _Heiress Presumptive to the Elder House of Pevensie_

 _Heiress Presumptive to elder House of Caspian_

"Well, the other two was unexpected." Lilianna muttered, the goblin didn't say anything and took out a box. He opened it revealing two rings one with golden band and yellow crystal with edelweiss flower inside it while the other one has silver band and blue crystal with edelweiss flower inside it as well.

"This is the Head ring for the Ladyship and the Heir ring. The Pevensie and Caspian ring cannot be given as they are ruled by patriarchy. If there's a son born into the family then you may take the rings. But until then, we will held onto the ring." The goblin explained.

"Of course. Then I would like to have a visit of Edelweiss family vault and withdrawal from the other vaults." Lilianna said to the goblin. The goblin nodded and rang a bell, another goblin came into the room.

"Bloodfang will take you into the vault Lady Walker-Edelweiss. Gringotts congratulate you for your inheritance." Lilianna nodded and they exchanged pleasantry using another language that Lyndell couldn't understand then they left the office following Bloodfang and finally the times came for the part she most wanted.

The cart ride.

~o0o~

After a thrilling cart ride and seeing the dragon guarding the family vault they headed to the Walker family vault for her mother to take moneys for her supplies and then her trust vault for her to take some as well. In case if she ever got lost, _again._

"Vault 689." Lyndell hopped down from the cart and hearing the vault number she began to think.

' _Now why does the number feels familiar.'_ She didn't really think it long enough because her mother already finished taking the money so they headed back.

After they exited Gringotts, they started to buying the supplies and adding a few other books as well. From what her mother explained, brewing a potion is a really dangerous job and needs to be very careful for the measurement and calculation. Thank goodness she's quite good at math and her mother is a potion mistress.

"Lyndell, I need to go to the apothecary to buy my supplies. It will be quite long since I need quite a huge batch this time so why don't you go to Ollivander to buy your wand. Just use the money in your bag for the mean time okay honey." Lyndell smiled at her mom

"Sure mom. No biggie." Lilianna smiled and dropped her daughter at the Ollivander then continuing her way to the apothecary.

Lyndell entered the shop and feels cold ran through her back again. This place is really creepy.

"Welcome to Ollivander Ms. Walker. Came for your first wand?" She almost jump at the sudden appearance of Ollivander. She quickly nodded and after almost ten times of testing she finally found her wand. 13 inches Ash with unicorn hair, unyielding.

Lyndell came out from the store very satisfied with her wand. While she was waiting for her mother at the Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and eating her minty chocolate ice cream with colorful sprinkles she thought maybe she should try a few spell with her wand. If she could managed to do the spell then good for her, if she couldn't… well at least she won't try a harmful spell. Hopefully it won't blow up though.

With that decided, she bring out her wand from her wand holster, which she decided to buy that will ensure her wand safety so she won't be worried for her wand to be stolen like Harry's in Goblet of Fire.

Not really knowing what to do she just concentrate to make light on the tip of her wand and casted.

"Lumos." A bright light came appears from the wand, thankfully it's not that bright that could make you blind. Lyndell could feel her mouth grinning like madman and excitedly thought only one thing.

' _I can't wait to start at Hogwarts!'_

* * *

 **Please leave your opinion in the review box~**


	2. Hogwarts, Harry Potter, Changing Details

**Chapter 2: Going to Hogwarts, Meeting Harry Potter, Changing a Few Details.**

Speeches details:

"" –Normal talking.

 _'' –Thought._

 _"" –Taken from books._

* * *

Finally after a long lecture from her mom about using magic without supervision and one month of waiting, she's finally going to Hogwarts! She couldn't wait to finally ride the train, and most importantly meet with Harry Potter!

"Now remember, don't make trouble at school and if there's something wrong immediately tell you head of house or write to us. Don't play hero with your life at stake and ask for a map to make sure you won't get lost alright honey." Lilianna fussed her daughter at the station. They decided to go to there by apparition, well side apparition for her. She made sure that her trunk is by her side and her owl's –Persephone cage with her inside it are secure. Lyndell then turned to her mom and dad.

"Yes mom. I will make sure to get a map, it's not like that I like getting lost anyway, and I'll make sure to not be so Gryffindorish and tell you or the teachers if something's wrong. Now I need to make sure that I'm getting a compartment so I'll write to you after I got sorted. Wish me luck." Lilianna and Lornell hugged their daughter and watch their daughter leaving on Hogwarts Express.

' _Now to search Harry's compartment.'_ Lilianna thought as she dragged her trunk while looking at the compartment. Finally finding what she search, she slid open the door and addressed to a boy wearing eyeglass sitting alone. Harry Potter.

"Hi, mind if I sit here? I don't really want to sit alone." Harry looked at her with wide eyes and shook his head signaling the go ahead for her. Lyndell smiled brightly and said thanks. She put her trunk up to the rack using levitation charm. Harry only stared at her using magic, well not really a surprise since he never knew magic.

"My name is Lyndell Walker, from the House of Walker. Pleasured to meet you." Lyndell said holding her hand to Harry. While normally a noble girl holding hand for the man to kiss it, Harry didn't really know that so he just shook her hand.

"I'm Harry." Lyndell take a look at his head and noticed the scar on his head, which Harry noticed and made a gesture to covered it with his hair.

"Harry Potter I presume. Well, nice to finally meet you cousin." Harry got confused by her addressing him as cousin.

"Cousin?" He asked while tilting his head, Lyndell smiled and nodded.

"Yes, cousin. While we're not really closely related, we're still connected through the marriage of Edmund of Stinchcombe from my line and Hardwin of Stinchcombe which became Hardwin Potter from yours." At her explanation, Harry's eyes widen. She really need search for more history of the Potter and made sure that Harry won't be easily manipulated by others. He's really naïve.

"How did you know all of that?" Lyndell was just starting to answer when the compartment door opens again, revealing a boy with red hair and has a black mark on his nose. Ronald Weasley.

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." Harry and Lyndell nodded, not long after Ron sat down the door slid open again revealing the Weasley twins.

*This conversation is taken from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Book by JK Rowling*

" _Listen, we're going down the middle of the train_ _—_ _Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."_

" _Right," mumbled Ron._

" _Harry," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother."_

"And who is this young lady?" the other twin asked to her. Lyndell nodded her head as a greeting

"Lyndell Walker, from House of Walker. Pleasured to meet you Messrs. Weasley." The twin nodded their head politely and said good bye to them and slid the compartment door shut behind them.

"For your question just now cousin. I am from the most ancient and noble house of Walker family and the heir of it as well the ancient and noble house of Edelweiss. As both are powerful and ancient house my mother saw it fit to her eyes for me to learn all the history concerning of both families."

She has pounded it into my head ever since last summer. I am related to you from my mother side who married the second son of Linfred of Stinchcombe, Edmund, while the first son Hardwin Potter married to Iolanthe Peverell." Lyndell explained, while Harry's eyes widen and seemed impressed, Ronald's face darken as he heard her explanation. Probably thinking she's the same as the Malfoy heir.

"So do you know about family?" Harry asked excitedly, Lyndell smiled at him. She thought that it's really sad for Harry not knowing his own family, not when all people who knew his parents are either dead, in hospital, or in prison –Sirius. Which reminds her that he need a way to free Sirius and catch Pettigrew while not really changing the time flow.

"Well, not for the details. I only know the history and a few names. But you can ask for the family grimoire at Gringotts from your account manager. I'm sure even if you can't accessed the gold from the family vault you can still asked the books. But as you are the last of the Potter then you are automatically already Head of the house so you can accessed them anyway. Don't your magical guardian or account manager told you?" Lyndell asked, that should've made Harry to check at Gringotts when he went out to Diagon Alley again.

"No. I live with my aunt, she's a muggle. I don't think she knew." Harry said, Ronald was opening his mouth to say something but Lyndell cut him off.

"If your aunt is a muggle then she is not your magical guardian. Magical guardian is just what it is, magical. You should check your parent's will at Gringotts when you visit Diagon Alley again. As the Head and Heir Apparent of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter your parents especially your father should've left them. I know mine does, it consists of the money splitting to other families or friends or daughters and sons and then the placement of the child if they have one, in this case you." Harry nodded and then Ronald finally had a chance to say something.

"Let those aside, what house do you think you will be in Harry? I know mine will be Gryffindor since all my family come from there." Harry turned his attention to Ronald and said.

"I don't really know. But I know I'll be avoiding Slytherin since Hagrid said that there's not a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't a Slytherin." Ronald nodded at Harry's answer while Lyndell only sighed.

"Harry, while that is not wrong it's not one hundred percent true as well. The house sorted based from the values of our characters. Gryffindor values bravery, daring, nerve, and chivalry. Hufflepuff values hard work, dedication, patience, loyalty, and fair play. Ravenclaw values intelligence, knowledge, and wit. While Slytherin values ambition, cunning, and resourcefulness."

"But if there's one house you really want to be in then I'm sure you can be sorted there as well, at least that's what my dad said. Turns out he was almost sorted in Slytherin but he preferred Ravenclaw because he loves reading and researching. While he had the traits that is valued in Slytherin, he preferred knowledge rather than cunning."

"My mother's family was always sorted into Gryffindor or Hufflepuff while my father's was in Slytherin and occasionally Ravenclaw. While I have no problem with Slytherin, I too preferred in Gryffindor since I have the tendency to act like Gryffindor rather than Ravenclaw."

"But I think your decision to avoid Slytherin is correct, because while not all Slytherin are evil, as time flew by the house qualities are not as they used to be according to my father. All witches and wizards who support pureblood supremacy are in there and with your achievement of defeating You-Know-Who, it will be too dangerous for you to be with them. Just make sure that they're from neutral family from the last war and you'll be just fine." Harry nodded while Ronald seems like not really happy with what she just said, at least this way Harry won't be too prejudice with the Slytherins.

The lady who sold sweets arrived and Harry once again bought some of everything while she just bought licorice wands and chocolate frogs. Harry shared his pastry with Ron and her. Not long after that there was a knock on the door and a round faced boy came in. Neville Longbottom.

" _Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"_

 _When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"_

 _He left._

Before that though, Lyndell advised him to ask a prefect to perform summoning charm for him. Neville nodded and left their compartment.

" _Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."_

 _The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap._

" _He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look…"_

He brought out his wand and was just lifted the wand when their compartment door slid open again, this time a girl wearing the Hogwarts robes. Hermione Granger.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one." She said with a bossy tone.

"No. But I already advised him to ask for the prefect to perform the summoning charm for him. That should've help him to find the toad." Lyndell said, the girl nodded and noticed Ron holding his wand.

" _Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."_

 _She sat down. Ron looked taken aback._

" _Er_ _—_ _all right."_

 _He cleared his throat._

" _Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."_

 _He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers, stayed gray and fast asleep._

" _Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard_ _—_ _I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough_ _—_ _I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"_

 _She said all this very fast._

"I'm Lyndell Walker," Lyndell said

"Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said.

"Really, _the_ Harry Potter. I've known all about you…" Before Hermione can said the rest Lyndell interrupted her.

"Miss Granger, while I understand your fascination about books it is very wrong of you to say that you _know_ about Harry. A book does not say all about person. It will best for you to watch your words especially concerning about wizarding world in Hogwarts." Hermione was putted off from Lyndell's words

"And why would you say that?" She asked.

"Miss Granger, you just said that nobody in your family's magic at all which means you are a muggle born witch. While that is not a wrong thing, there are witches and wizards in here and especially Hogwarts who seen them as a lesser beings. Those who support pureblood supremacy and wizarding prejudice, and they will not hesitate to torment you to show you your place. So I will watch my mouth if I were you." Lyndell said, Hermione nodded at her whilst still looked shocked then leave the compartment, advising them to change into their robes.

After she left, Ron began to say something nasty about her. Not that he can't blame the boy, she will be too if that girl talking with that kind of tone. Then he began to talk with Harry about quidditch, while completely ignoring her. Since she didn't really care about it she decided to ignored the rudeness, but keep it in her mind.

 _He was just talking Harry through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville the toadless boy, Hermione Granger this time._

Three boys entered, and Lyndell recognized the middle one as Draco Malfoy along with his side kick Crabbe and Goyle.

" _Is it true?" he said. "They're all saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"_

" _Yes." Harry said._

"Really Mr. Malfoy, how impolite for you to just barge in here and not only that ignoring the protocol and just says what you want. I wondered how your mother raise you. Even if you are the heir of the _Minor_ House of Malfoy, you are still a Black by blood from your mother. I do hope that your mother taught you how to treat your social better." Lyndell interrupted them using the tone that Malfoy loved to use, the Malfoy heir's face pinked at her words and snarled.

"And I suppose you are much better than my family?" Lyndell sniffed at his tone, it appears that the boy didn't remembered her. Too busy being pampered than connecting with other politician's children. Or any at all.

"I am Lyndell Walker, Heiress Apparent of the Ancient and Noble House of Edelweiss and Heiress presumptive of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Walker. Now watch your tone Mr. Malfoy or my father will have a word with yours concerning your behavior." She finished with sharp glared to the Malfoy heir.

Draco's face paled when he heard the house names and paled even further when she said about his father. He immediately apologize and left with the two boys behind him. Harry and Ron stared at her and finally it was Ron who said their thought.

"Wicked." He said, Harry's face showed his confusion which she understand completely. She herself felt that way when her mother pounded the lesson in last summer.

"What do you mean by that? The house thing, I mean." Harry asked.

"Well, you know about the tittle system in the muggle world right?" Harry nodded at her question, "Well, in the wizarding world we have a similar system, but they're based around houses. From bottom to top there are the Unhoused, then the Recognized Magical Houses, the Minor Houses, the Elder Houses, the Noble Houses, the Ancient and Noble Houses and the Most Ancient and Noble Houses."

"My mother and father came from the top two houses so it's like I'm a princess in the muggle world, a royalty simply says. With people that's like Malfoy just now, who support pureblood supremacy they always flaunt their name saying they still honoring the tradition."

"The way I said just now is saying that they're not that pure since their heir did not used his manner when he talked to me just now, even though my status are much higher than him. In fact, you too are higher than him because the Potter is the Most Ancient and Noble House while the Weasley had lost their seat in the Wizengamot, they are still considered as the Ancient and Noble House." Lyndell explained to both boys.

 _A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately._

As Lyndell already wore the uniform, she only needed to put her robes on. While Harry and Ron needed to change, so she step out from the compartment to give them space.

* * *

After they got off from the train and headed towards the castle by boat with Hagrid, they were welcomed by McGonagall saying the welcoming speech consisting the houses, points, and that your house will be your family. Then they went into the great hall where the other students were waiting. The sorting went by just like in the book, with Harry the longest one compared to the others.

Finally it was Lyndell's turn.

" _ **Oh— I see you are not from this world. The old lady must be meddling again."**_ Lyndell heard the hat saying, she was surprised while this was unexpected, she never guessed that the hat knew she wasn't from this world and he knew the old lady.

" _ **Now where to put you. You have the loyalty of Hufflepuff but don't really have the hard work. While you have intelligence of Ravenclaw, you rather act like a Gryffindor more, and little cunning and ambitious of Slytherin but no that's not the one for you. Better be… Gryffindor!"**_ The hat shouted at last and the Gryffindors clapped their hands as she walked to the table where Harry and Ron sat. Finally the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore stand up and said the opening words and then the food magically appeared on the table.

She was eating her meal while introducing herself to the other first years and finally when they've finished their meals, the headmaster leave them to head to their common room with one last warning.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third — floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Lyndell thought that the headmaster must be mad to warn them like that. Knowing the Weasley twin they would be the first one to march there saying that it's a challenge for them. She would too if she didn't already knew what's behind that door.

The headmaster then told them to sing the school sing, while she thought it was funny when she read it in the book, hearing it in reality does annoying especially there's a few student who sing it off tune. As in the book, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Now that is funny.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The first years followed Percy leading them to Gryffindor tower. Whilst she was walking she was concentrating to remember the way from the great hall. If it comes to worst, she'll have to asked the portraits or the ghosts. Hopefully it won't come to it, maybe she'll asked the twin's help if they're still in the common room tomorrow morning.

Entering her dorm room, she noticed that she was in the same room as Hermione, Lavender, Parvarti, and another girl who she doesn't know from the book –Aria Evelyn.

~o0o~

Morning came, and Lyndell was the first one to wake up before her dorm mates. Probably since she's used to wake up early back in her college days. She washed up and got down to the common room where the twins are huddling with each other.

"Good morning miss Walker." One of the twin greeted her, it appears that they knew manner. Surprising since the Weasleys aren't upholding tradition that much anymore from what her mom said in their history lesson.

"Good morning Messrs. Weasley, and just call me Lyndell or Lyn if you preferred to." The twin nodded and she sat down at one of the armchairs opening her transfiguration book and then remembering she need a map asked the twin.

"Does any of you knew the prefect that can give a map here? I always got lost so I need one." The twin looked at her then each other and then grinning their Cheshire cat grin making her feeling quite queasy.

"We don't really know, but we can lend you ours…" one of the twin said.

"But you need to keep it a secret from the teachers…" the other twin said.

"And the prefects too…" the first twin said.

"Especially our dear brother, Percy." The twin finished together. Lyndell thought they were talking about the Marauder's map but that's impossible since that's their treasure. Plus they were using it for their pranks anyway, there's no way they'll give it to her.

"Alright." The twin grinned and then they took out a blank parchment. Lyndell's eyes widen as it seems that it's not that impossible as she thought.

"Now this map is very special…" the first twin said.

"And we'll probably borrow it again from time to time at least this year…" the other twin said.

"But we'll give it back in the morning for you to use…"

"You need to say the password for the map to show itself…"

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The twin tapped their wand and then the map appeared magically.

"Now it's not special just because of this…"

"It showed you the person in the castle…"

"And it even showed animagus…"

"Found that out when we're almost caught by McGonagall last year…"

"That we did…"

"When you finished using the map, you need to say…"

"Mischief managed." The twin finished together. Lyndell was busy sorting the new information about the Marauder's map. The map didn't showed animagus as far as she can remembered, did something change it in this world. Just to make sure she tried to activate the map herself.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The map appeared again, this time she watched the dots showing the castle's occupants. One name immediately catch her attention

Peter Pettigrew.

"Why's your brother sleep with Peter Pettigrew in this map?" Lyndell asked innocently, she'll have to play this right if she want to free Sirius. Harry deserved to grow up with someone that loves him, no matter what Dumbledore said.

"What?!" The twin exclaimed, she only showed them the map and then they exchange look with each other and one of them head to the boy's dorm, probably to see their brother. When he came down he brought Scabbers with him and when they checked the map again together it showed that the rat was Peter Pettigrew.

"Peter Pettigrew, as in _the_ Peter Pettigrew? The one that Sirius Black killed when You-Know-Who killed Harry's parent." The other twin said with low voice so the rat won't wake up.

"Does anyone know how to confirm this?" The twin that's holding the rat asked.

"I only knew the revealing charm, does that work?" the other said, they shrugged.

"Let's test it. But not here. Just return the rat to Ron for the mean time" They nodded, now that she thought of it why in the world are the twin so opened like this. They're prankster, surely they'll keep their secrets close to them. So why are they so easily just hand the map to her?

"Do you want to go together to the great hall Lyn?" the twin asked after he returned the rat to Ron. There's already few older students that already headed to the great hall.

"I think I'll wait for Harry first. He'll need help and I don't think your brother will be a lot of a help." Lyndell said, the twin nodded together.

"Very true…"

"We'll wait too then…"

"After all…"

"Mother Dearest told us…"

"To take care of Ronniekins." Lyndell smiled amusingly and studied the map to memorize her way. She needed to hide it when the common room began to crowded though. Finally after fifteen minutes of waiting Harry came down but alone.

"Morning Harry." Lyndell greeted together with the twin.

"Morning." Harry said.

"Where's Ron?" Lyndell asked.

"He's still asleep, I was planning to ask the older students when class began so I can wake him up to catch up breakfast." Harry explained, Lyndell shook her head.

"You best wake him up now Harry…"

"Knowing our brother he will definitely eat long…"

"And plenty..."

"You'll be late for class if you wait for him to wake up." The twin said.

"Messrs. Weasley agreed to show us the way to great hall so you better wake him up now or leave him. It will be unpleasant if we're late for our class on our first day." Lyndell said to Harry, he nodded and went up again to wake up Ron.

"You know Lyndsy…"

"You told us to call you with your name…"

"So why don't you just call us with ours too?"

"It's because you haven't give the permission to do so. While I'm not really that traditionalist, my mother will bring hell to the earth if she found out that I abandon my manner. I don't know how but she just knew whenever I done something bad, or get lost. Which reminds me, I need to write a letter to my parents." Lyndell explained, she took out a parchment and auto-fill quill to write her letter. She'll need to head to the owlery later… on second though she'll just call Persephone from the great hall instead.

"Well, mother instinct I guess…"

"But I guess it's not strange for a lady…"

"Call me George or Gred…"

"And Fred or Forge." The twin said. She observed the twin and finally noticed their differences, while they have the same eye color, George's eye is much darker than Fred's.

"Alright then." Lyndell said, while internally pondering the nickname.

' _Lyndsy? Hmn, not bad I guess. Better than Lyndikins.'_ She thought. Harry finally came down but they noticed that Ron wasn't with him, when they asked he said that Ron refused to get up so they left to the great hall.

As she ate her breakfast with Harry beside her, she thought about the rat and Sirius.

' _Even if I managed to prove that the rat is Peter the old Fudge will refused to see reason and if worse comes he will just kissed the rat. No, that won't do at all. Why don't I told Mom and Dad, since we're pureblood we can stand at the Wizengamot. Yes, that will do it.'_ Lyndell thought.

When the morning mail came, she saw Persephone flying to her bringing her paper. She give her letter for Persephone to deliver. McGonagall then came to give the students their timetable. They'll be joining Slytherin for the Potion, Flying, and Herbology. Then Charm and Astronomy with Ravenclaw, and Defense Against Dark Arts, Transfiguration as well History of Magic with Hufflepuff.

They got Charms with the ravens and then Transfiguration with the puffs followed by flying with the snakes. The four of them return to their dorms to get their books, since the Charms classroom was near with the twin's first class they decided to go together, so the two first years won't get lost. Nobody wake Ron until class time almost began so the poor boy skipped breakfast.

In Charms they learned Lumos, the wand lighting charm. Since Lyndell already knew this she decided to helped Harry and Neville who sat beside her.

"Just concentrate, imagine it in your head that your wand produced the light like mine and Professor Flitwick did and cast Lumos." Lyndell told the two boys, she did noticed that Hermione was giving her a kind of nasty look, but she decided to ignored it for the mean time. As long the girl didn't bothered her then she had no problem.

Harry managed to do his but Neville seemed troubled with his. Knowing the problem, Lyndell decided to help the poor boy.

"Neville, I noticed that your wand looked kind of old. It is your wand right?" Lyndell asked to the boy. Neville shook his head and replied.

"No, it's my father. My grandmother said that I will be honoring my father like this." He said looking at his lap embarrassingly.

"Well, it appears that your grandmother forget that the wand chooses its owner. I think you should told McGonagall to address this to your grandmother, before it becomes trouble to your education." Lyndell said, Neville looked scared so she offered to accompany him, Harry offered himself too. He agreed looking relieved.

* * *

They headed towards the grounds for their flying lesson. Ron seemed mad at Harry, maybe because they left him in the morning and when they're heading to the Transfiguration class.

' _Or maybe because he prefers on my side than his.'_ Lyndell thought. Harry didn't really looked upset with Ron mad at him, probably because he isn't the first one of the same age with him that he met.

The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Their teacher, Madam Hooch arrives and said.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come one, hurry up."

When they all already stand by the broomstick, she instructed them to stick their right hand over the broom, and say up. Harry and Malfoy managed to bring theirs up as well as Lyndell while Hermione's was only rolling on the ground and Neville's didn't moved at all.

"Calm down Neville, the broom can feel you're scared of it. Just relax and let your magic flow like I told you during the Charm class and it will be fine." Lyndell said to Neville. Neville nodded and took a deep breath to calm himself then repeated himself. This time the broom jumped into his hand immediately, Neville turn to her with a bright smile and Lyndell smiled back at him.

"Remember Neville, just keep relax and it will be just fine. You don't need to be afraid of magic because magic is you, no matter what your family says about you being squib. The proof is that you are here and that means you are a wizard." Lyndell said to Neville, He nodded again and seemed to make an effort to keep calm. She hoped that after the fall from tower he told them last night at the feast didn't made him afraid of heights.

Thankfully, it seems her advice helped him as he managed to hover on the air as the rest of the class. Madam Hooch decided to let the first year fly freely on the air to get them used with the broom.

"Alright Harry?" Lyndell asked to Harry. Harry nodded excitedly, he looked around with amazement in his eyes. Harry already decided that flying will become his favorite thing to do.

"Give it back!" They heard Neville's voice.

"Or what squib? Hex me with that almost nonexistent magic of yours." Malfoy laughed as he held the Remembrall that Neville got this morning out of reach from the boy. Crabbe and Goyle laughed behind Malfoy like the good sidekicks they are.

"Give it back Malfoy." Harry said as he hovered behind Neville with Lyndell beside him. While she knew he's a very capable flyer, she's still worried especially this time Crabbe and Goyle were also on the air.

Malfoy seemed conflicted judging by his face, but it appears his pride and childish won out of his logics.

" _Catch it if you can, then!" He shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground._

 _Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down –next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball –wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching –he stretched out his hand –a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist._

"Of all the idiotic things you can do, you just need to choose to make me like having a heart attack didn't you, cousin." Lyndell said to the boy when the adrenaline rush had disappeared. Just before he could answered her though, a voice rivalling his Aunt's screaming through the grounds.

" _HARRY POTTER!"_

 _His heart sank faster than he'd just dived. Professor McGonagall was running toward them. He got to his feet, trembling._

" _Never –in all my time at Hogwarts –"_

 _Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "— how dare you — might have broken your neck —"_

" _It wasn't his fault, Professor —"_

" _Be quiet, Miss Patil —"_

" _But Malfoy —"_

" _That's enough, Mr. Potter. Ms. Walker, follow me, now."_

The next thing they knew — Harry knew actually — McGonagall introducing Harry as the Seeker for the House team.

* * *

 **I tempered with the schedule since I didn't saw it first in the wiki. I'll post the schedule for you all here, in case someone wanted to know.**

 **~Monday**

 **07.00 - 08.00** — **Breakfast**

 **08.00 - 08.45** — **Break**

 **08.45 - 10.45** — **Charms ~Ravenclaw**

 **10.45 - 11.15** — **Morning Tea**

 **11.15 - 13.15** — **Transfiguration ~Hufflepuff**

 **13.15 - 14.15** — **Lunch**

 **14.15 - 15.00** — **Break**

 **15.00 - 17.00** — **Flying ~Slytherin**

 **18.00 - 20.00** — **Dinner**

 **~Tuesday**

 **07.00 - 08.00** — **Breakfast**

 **08.00 - 08.45** — **Break**

 **08.45 - 10.45** — **Potions ~Slytherin**

 **10.45 - 11.15** — **Morning Tea**

 **11.15 - 13.15** — **Herbology ~Slytherin**

 **13.15 - 14.15** — **Lunch**

 **14.15 - 15.00** — **Break**

 **15.00 - 17.00** — **Defense Against the Dark Arts ~Hufflepuff**

 **18.00 - 20.00** — **Dinner**

 **~Wednesday**

 **07.00 - 08.00** — **Breakfast**

 **08.00 - 08.45** — **Break**

 **08.45 - 10.45** — **Charms ~Ravenclaw**

 **10.45 - 11.15** — **Morning Tea**

 **11.15 - 13.15** — **History of Magic ~Hufflepuff**

 **13.15 - 14.15** — **Lunch**

 **14.15 - 14.30** — **Break**

 **14.30 - 16.00** — **Study Hall**

 **18.00 - 20.00** — **Dinner**

 **24.00 - 01.00** — **Astronomy ~Ravenclaw**

 **~Thursday**

 **07.00 - 08.00** — **Breakfast**

 **08.00 - 08.45** — **Break**

 **08.45 - 10.45** — **Herbology ~Slytherin**

 **10.45 - 11.15** — **Morning Tea**

 **11.15 - 13.15** — **History of Magic ~Hufflepuff**

 **13.15 - 14.15** — **Lunch**

 **14.15 - 15.00** — **Break**

 **15.00 - 17.00** — **Transfiguration ~Hufflepuff**

 **18.00 - 20.00** — **Dinner**

 **~Friday**

 **07.00 - 08.00** — **Breakfast**

 **08.00 - 08.45** — **Break**

 **08.45 - 11.00** — **Study Hall**

 **11.00 - 12.00** — **Lunch**

 **12.00 - 15.00** — **Potions ~Slytherin**

 **15.00 - 16.30** — **Flying ~Slytherin**

 **18.00 - 20.00** — **Dinner**

 ***Breaks are used for taking books from the dorm and getting from one class to another.**

 ****Curfew time:**

 **21.00 ~ First & Second years.**

 **22.00 ~ Third & Fourth years.**

 **23.00 ~ Fifth years.**

 **24.00 ~ Sixth & Seventh years.**


	3. Snape, Halloween, Meeting the Family

**Chapter 3: Meeting Snape, Halloween, Meeting the Family.**

Speeches details:

"..." –Normal talking.

 _'...' –Thought._

 _"..." –Taken from books._

 **I took a few inspiration from the other stories where Harry knew his inheritance in this chapter.**

* * *

Harry and Lyndell went to the great hall for dinner after Wood told Harry to come to the grounds at night for training. He also told Harry to keep quiet about him getting into the house team, said he want him for their secret weapon.

Harry told Neville about it since the boy was worried that Harry might be punished for saving him, Ron overheard when Harry said he become the seeker.

"Seeker?" he said. "But first year never get into the House team — you must be the youngest House player in about…"

"A century, according to Wood said." Said Harry, Lyndell watched their conversation and didn't say anything since she's busy talking with Hermione about the Transfiguration class this afternoon.

They were talking about the theory when someone far less welcome turned up: Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?"

"Shut up Malfoy, or did you plan to accompany me to the Muggle world. You seemed interested with the way you sprouting the word left and right." Harry said coolly, while Crabbe and Goyle are nothing at all little about with the High Table full of teachers, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl.

"Watch what you're saying Potter —" Malfoy scowled, Lyndell cut him before he could continue.

"You are the one who should watch you're saying Mister Malfoy. With yesterday when you insult my family and now disturbing my meal with your sprouting nonsense, I've had enough. You better prepare to see your parents and make a good excuse because I will be addressing your lack of manner and etiquette. Now leave, you're ruining my appetite." Lyndell said coolly. Malfoy's face redden and shook with rage and possibility embarrassment.

"You have no right to do that Walker. My father has more power than yours!" Lyndell's eyes narrowed at his word. Ever since she came into this world she was busy learning all about this world version of her family and one thing she knew about being an Edelweiss is that they don't take it kindly when someone insulted their family.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy Heir of the Minor House of Malfoy you will watch just how powerful my father while it is true that your father is more active in the politics' world than mine, my father has more political power in the Wizengamot as the Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House."

"Just one word, about your father involvement in the last war and he will be thrown into the Azkaban with all your wealth and house status taken from you." Lyndell risen from her seat and said with a prefect cold tone of the noble girl she is, to the young Malfoy who seemed like ready to pissed himself.

"Do you have anything more to say?" she asked. Malfoy shook his head and walk to the Slytherin table with Crabbe and Goyle behind him. Lyndell huffed at his back.

' _I'm feeling like I'm the Malfoy here with my constant saying about dad to him whenever he did something.'_ The thought only almost made Lyndell shuddered in disgust, while being the heiress to the Most Ancient and Noble House has its merit with the Slytherin here, she really doesn't want to be like Malfoy.

As tomorrow first lesson is Potion with Snape, Lyndell make sure that Harry knew the first chapter and the questions that Snape asked to him. "Snape has the habit of asking things that sometimes not in the book so you need to make sure to remember this, especially since we are a Gryffindor and sharing the class with the Slytherins." Harry was grateful for that, while he's not the only one that need to catch up with the kids that's not muggle born he wanted to make sure that he will be good at school. He didn't want to return to his aunt's place this soon after all.

Breakfast the next morning was uneventful, Lyndell got her letter's reply from her letter she sent yesterday. It seemed that neither her father nor her father knew of the third floor corridor and told her to not come near it before they made sure that it's not dangerous. She send her reply after giving Persephone time for break and bacon for her to eat.

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons, which was colder than up in the main castle. Lyndell thought that it was very dangerous though, making potion in a closed room without ventilation and the humid. She needed to ask her mother about this, as the member of the School Board she has the right to control the environment concerning the student's safety after all. And the moss was clear as the day in her eyes.

Lyndell wondered why she was so different in this world. Before she came into this world, she was an average student and hates whatever connected to social and science, like History and Potion which equals to chemistry.

Now she can processed the information easily and remembered it. Maybe because in this world her mother's a Potion Mistress, in the previous world her mother was rubbish at science too after all.

Just when Lyndell finished taking out her books, Snape came in with his robe blowing behind. He closed the door with his wand while saying.

" _You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he spoke in barely more than a whisper but they caught every word. Like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort._

" _As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."_

Hermione was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead while Lyndell thanked her mother make her to remember everything what is important in her mother's eyes, and the reaction of the ingredients. This way, she can avoided the same mistakes that Neville used to do.

' _How in the world he can excelled in Herbology but failed in Potion, I have no idea'_ Lyndell thought.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?" he asked. Harry pondered the question for a few seconds and answered.

"A sleeping potion, known as the Draught of Living Death, sir." Harry said, Snape looked as if he was thrown back that Harry could answer his question.

"And where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Snape asked again, Harry thanked his lucky star that Lyndell informed him about the basics of potions ingredients and the safety. If she didn't he probably wouldn't be able to answered Snape's questions.

"In the stomach of a goat, sir."

"And what is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"They are the same plant which also goes by the name of Aconite, sir." Snape sneered after Harry finished his answer and snapped at the class.

"Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" there was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mix a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush fake fangs. He almost hovered over Lyndell's and Neville's cauldron.

"Excuse me, Professor Snape. Would you be so kind enough to not hover around me while I work? I'm sure as a Potion Master as talented as yourself would know that mixing a potion needs a complete concentration without any outside disturbance." Snape almost snapped at her for her cheek but remembered that Lilianna Walker was also a Potion Mistress. It would be unwise of him to bring her wrath if he took point of her daughter's answer when it's clearly true.

"Apology, Miss Walker." The rest of Gryffindor and Slytherin was shocked to hear Snape apologizing to a Gryffindor. Lyndell nodded at him and continue to work her potion and preventing Neville when he almost added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire.

At the end of the class, Snape was grading their potions with almost all of them getting a horrible scores. Judging by the looks of their potion though, Lyndell couldn't fault him to do so. Malfoy and Harry got an almost perfect score since the thickness of Malfoy's potion isn't right and color for Harry's. Lyndell's and Hermione's got the perfect score, much to Snape's dismay.

In Herbology, Professor Sprout taught them Incendio to handle the Spiky Bush and told them to avoid its needles. The lessons were full of theory about how to take care the plants and fungi, and what they were used for.

The next lesson was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Lyndell was nervous since she will meet with Quirell who is possessed by Voldemort. The book only told about the strong smelled of garlic in his classroom and also a funny smell hung around his turban. Hopefully there won't be any event in that class. Even if it's only a fragment of Voldy, she still didn't want to deal with him this early.

Thank fully, the lesson went smoothly. Although, Quirell kept glancing to Harry and her. Alright, Harry, she understand, but why her? Did this has to do with what the old lady said about her having role in here?

"Hey Harry, let's play chess after dinner." Ron said as the four of them — Harry, Lyndell, Ron, and Neville — headed to the great hall for dinner.

"Can't. I have Quiditch practice with Wood at seven, and I don't know how long it will be." Said Harry.

"From what the twin told me, Wood is known for his fanatic about Quiditch." Said Ron, "If what they told is true, then you'll probably be practicing until curfew time. They're desperate because ever since Charlie graduated, they never have a decent Seeker."

"And Professor McGonagall will probably allowed it since she's desperate enough to bend the First-year rule to allow you into the team. She will not hesitate to bend the curfew time for you," Said Lyndell "She probably even give you the pass if Wood asked it."

"Hopefully he won't do that. I still have the Charms essay and I haven't started yet." Said Harry.

True to what Ron had said, Harry returned to the dorm just fifteen minutes before curfew. Lyndell who pitied him offered her essay for him to use as basics. Ron tried to copy hers, but she threatened to hex him.

"Why did you allowed Harry but not me?"

"Because Harry didn't have the time to do his, while you have."

* * *

One month had passed and now Halloween had come, they woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Professor Flitwick announced that they were ready to start making objects fly.

Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice, this time Lyndell was paired with Seamus Finnigan. Harry was with Neville who has bought a new wand after talking to McGonagall and Ron was paired with Hermione, it was hard to tell whether Ron or Hermione was angrier about this.

While Hermione and Lyndell got well with each other, it seems that she has declared war with Harry and Ron especially after she had known about Harry's placement as Seeker and got a broom from McGonagall.

"Just swish and flick, and don't forget saying the incantation correctly, Wingardium Leviosa. Go on then." Everyone began to take their wand and tried the spell, Lyndell already knew how to do it since she's been practicing that charm ever since she got home from Diagon Alley after buying her wand. Of course, under her mother's watching eyes.

She was explaining it to Seamus the correct wand movement and how to make the wrist fluently when she heard Ron's and Hermione's conversation behind her.

"Stop that! You're going to take someone's eye out, and besides you're saying it the wrong way." Said Hermione with her bossy tone, "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the gar nice and long."

"You do it then, if you're so clever." Ron snarled.

Hermione rolled her eyes, she took her wand, flicked her wand and said, "Wingardium Leviosa."

Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads, everyone watched the feather with Professor Flitwick clapping and praising her for her accomplishment.

Ron was in a very bad mood by the end of the class, he made it very clear to the three of them as they walked to their next class.

"It's no wonder no one stand her," he said to them as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, "She's a nightmare with her know it all. Even though Lyndell know all about the lessons and the perfect student isn't like her, honestly."

Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him, it was Hermione and they can see her face was in tears. Lyndell knew that she will locked herself in the girl's bathroom all afternoon after this, but Ron's right. She needed to fix her attitude and she only got better after Harry saved her from the troll.

True to her thought, Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon.

"I think I'm going to skip tonight's feast." Harry told them when they were heading to their dormitory to put their books and bags.

"And why would you do that? Its Halloween feast, you can eat sweets all you can." Ron asked incredulously.

"Honestly Ron, have you forgotten what day it is for Harry?" Lyndell said to him, Neville seemed know since his shoulder slumped.

"Well, he defeated You-Know-Who. Didn't that means that it's a celebration day for him too?" Ron said, Lyndell sighed at his answer. Sometimes, the Wizarding world are simply stupid.

"Yes he defeated Voldemort," Ron shivered at the name, "but he lost his parents too at the same day." Understanding finally came into Ron's face, he apologize to Harry for not noticing.

"It's okay, since it is a celebration day for you all. But I can't see it that way, I think I'll just stay here for the rest of the night." Harry said, Lyndell putted her hand on his shoulder

"I'll stay with you. I cannot tell about your parents to the exactly, but I can show you some photos of them. Mom send it this morning, I intend to give you after the feast but we can look into it together. I'll even tell you about the family history, well as far as I can tell you that is.

Harry thanked her so after finishing their homework together Ron and Neville went to the Halloween feast, and promised to bring back some sweets for them. While they talked, Harry seemed finally began to feel hungry but didn't want to go to the hall.

"Come on, Fred and George told me where the kitchen is. We can asked the House-Elf for some sandwich to bring back." Lyndell rose from the armchairs she just sat on.

"House-Elf?"

"Yes, they are a magical creatures which served a Wizarding families and they're completely loyal to their master. Well, not really loyal, but they can't disobey their master's order." Lyndell explained to Harry as they climb down from the Gryffindor tower.

"Although they can find some loopholes from the order, which is why you need to phrase your order clearly. That only happened if the elf didn't like their master but can't be freed. It is sad that most of the wizarding family didn't treat their elf kindly and some even abused them."

"But isn't that considered slavery?" asked Harry.

"Oh no, not slavery. We live in a symbiotic relationship with them, and they loved working for witches and wizards it makes them happy and strengthens their magic. They borrowed some of the magic of witches and wizards to whom they're bonded with. If not bonded to specific witch or wizard, they can be bonded to a family as a whole or places that's magical enough like Hogwarts."

"How can they be freed? Do we just fired them like Muggles do?"

"We gave them a piece of clothing. Which is one of the reason why we need to be careful of our order to them, if not we can freed them accidently and sometimes for an elf that is completely loyal to us, it will be seen as humiliation to them and some to the other elf."

They reach into the first floor corridor when suddenly a scream came from the bathroom. It was Hermione's. Harry and Lyndell ran towards the source of the voice while Lyndell cursed herself that she forgot about Hermione. Hopefully, they can be on time to safe her.

They reached the girl's bathroom to see a Troll standing in front of Hermione. The troll was about to hit Hermione with its club and Hermione seemed to be frozen.

"Hermione duck!" Harry shouted at her, she seemed to finally snap from her trance, she immediately duck under the sink.

Lyndell was running through the incantation that can be used for the Troll, she could use the levitation charm like in the book but with the way the Troll flailed around she can't aimed correctly. She needed to stop the Troll movement.

Harry seemed decided to do something really brave but stupid at the same time, he jumped onto the Troll's back and hanged onto the neck but the Troll still flailed around and Harry didn't manage hang onto its neck properly before he got thrown from it back.

"Harry!" Lyndell did the Spongify charm at the wall Harry was thrown at and the floor around it. It made him bounced and dropped at the bouncy floor. The Troll turned to her way and finally he stayed long enough for her to aim at its club.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" The club flew out of the Troll's hand and dropped at its head with a sickening crack resounding at the bathroom. The Troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble.

Harry got to his feet, with great difficulty since the floor is still bouncy when Hermione who came out from under the sink spoke.

"Is it — dead?

"No, I think it's just knocked out." Said Harry, true to his words the Troll was still breathing and grunted some incoherent word.

Lyndell pocketed her wand when a loud footsteps heading towards them. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape with Quirell behind him.

"Oh my Goodness." Said McGonagall, clutching her chest, "E-explain yourself! Both of you!" Hermione was about to opened her mouth when Lyndell jumped in.

"Allow me Professor." McGonagall nodded to her, "Harry and I was at the common room as he didn't want to attend the Halloween feast…"

"And why would Mister Potter wouldn't want to?" cut Snape, Lyndell glared at him for interrupting her.

"You would too sir if it's the anniversary of your parents death." Snape flinched at her answer and McGonagall gave a sympathetic eyes towards Harry.

"As I was saying, Harry didn't want to attend the Halloween feast, so I offered to accompany him at the common room. We were feeling hungry and decided to ask for some sandwich at the kitchen when we heard Hermione screaming. So we ran here and found the Troll towering her, we knocked it down using the levitation charm Professor Flitwick taught us today."

"But what is Miss Granger doing here when the Headmaster clearly told everyone to go to the dormitories?" McGonagall asked. Lyndell sighed and turn apologetic to Hermione.

"She was here all afternoon and appears didn't attend the feast as well. I won't say the exact reason as I think that it is Hermione's right whether to say it or not." McGonagall's lip pursued but didn't pushed the matter.

"Well, in that case five points to both of you. After all, not every First years could have taken on a full-grown Mountain Troll and live to tell the tales." She said, "Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may return to the Gryffindor Tower, the students are finishing the feast in their Houses."

They hurried out of the chamber and didn't speak at all until they had climbed two floors up. Hermione finally spoke to them.

"Thanks, for saving me."

"No, it's our fault anyway that you were in there. After what Ron had said, we should've search for you and make him apologize." Harry told her, Lyndell felt a little guilty since this probably will traumatize Hermione. But it is after this incident after all that she became friends with Harry and Ron. Well, she didn't know about Ron though since this time it was her that came with Harry and not Ron.

It appears that, while they didn't get along with each other that well. They were still civil with each other, much to Harry's relief.

* * *

As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. Every morning the ground was covered in frost, they could see Hagrid, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaver skin boots, defrosting broomstick on the Quiditch field from the upstairs window.

The Quiditch season had begun and Wood making the team practice at five in the morning and made Harry practice till late night. He almost missed curfew times too many times. He was saved by McGonagall after Lyndell and Hermione told the stern Professor about it. It only made him to be given a pass from her though, which frustrate Hermione.

It was only thanks to Hermione and Lyndell that he managed to finish his homework. Neville was worried since he always got late to bed and woke up early again, Harry told him that he was fine but they all could see he wasn't judging from the black circle under his eyes.

Lyndell finally snapped at Wood when the Quiditch fanatical told the boy to practice again.

"Enough! Are you trying to kill him with Quiditch practice? I know what it means to you, but you need to stop it. Look at him! He already lacked of sleep time and has a pretty obvious black circle under his eyes." Lyndell snapped at the fifth year student. "At this rate he will collapsed and I'm pretty sure that Madam Pomfrey will hold him at the infirmary if that came up, preventing him to take the Quiditch competition for sure."

Wood finally relented to release Harry from the evening training, at least not until that late anymore. Harry was very grateful as he was ready to pass out anytime soon.

Finally the day for the Quiditch match came. The Great Hall was full of cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quiditch match.

Harry meanwhile, was a nervous wreck that he couldn't even eat anything.

"You need to eat for your match Harry or you wouldn't be able to play with your full capability." Said Hermione who was putting some toast at Harry's plate.

"I'm not hungry."

"Harry you need to eat something. Seekers are often got aimed since they're the key member of the game, so you need all of your strength to play in it." Lyndell said to the nervous boy.

"Eat a little of porridge or fruits, and see if you can eat more okay." Harry nodded and start to eat some of the fruits that's not really thick for him to digests.

By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quiditch pitch. Harry meanwhile was in the locker room and hearing Wood's prep talk.

 _"Okay, men," he said_

 _"And women," said Chaser Angelina Johnson._

 _"And women," Wood agreed. "This is it."_

 _"The big one," said Fred_

 _"The one we've all been waiting for," said George._

 _"We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred told Harry, "we were on the team last year."_

 _"Shut up you two!" said Wood. "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win it. I know it."_

The or else was clear to them without being spoken.

The team walked out of the locker room and headed to the field and were greeted by loud cheers from the audience. Madam Hooch was refereeing, she stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you." She said, "Mount your brooms, please."

Harry clambered onto his Nimbus Two Thousand. Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle, and the game was on.

The match was exciting and scary at the same time for Lyndell, she had lost count on how many times she screamed when Harry was almost got hit by a Bludger. Suddenly Harry's broom began to roll over and over with him only just managing to hold on.

Harry was holding the broom for his dear life — literally. Lyndell was itching to either curse Quirell or stop the match herself. She couldn't just went to the teacher's stand and curse the bloke without saying anything to the others. It will be too suspicious.

Hermione seemed to think that Snape was jinxing the broom, which isn't correct but not really unbelievable since the Potions Master hated Harry. He just didn't have the chance to belittle Harry because of Lyndell's tutoring.

Hermione had disappeared to the teacher's stand — probably to set Snape's robes on fire. Lyndell casted Spongify on the grounds around that Harry will land if he fell, just in case he didn't held on enough.

The screaming from the teacher's stand told her that Hermione had done her job. Harry finally climb back to his broom and catch up with the Slytherin's Seeker and the Snitch. He was diving down to the grounds with the Slytherin's Seeker, when they were almost near the ground the other seeker pulled up while Harry pulled just enough to hover the ground. He then stood on his brooms like it was a surfing board! He did managed to catch the Snitch, after almost swallowing it up.

Lyndell made sure to lectured him after the match long and through to make sure he never repeat that kind of move again. When Wood jumped in to told her that the important thing was that they won the match, Lyndell glared at him making him gulped and back down.

The month flew by and before they noticed it, it was December and the school began to prepared for Christmas. Students could be seen talking about going home and see their family at the Great Hall as they ate their breakfast. Lyndell who fed Persephone as she read the letter from her mom turned to Harry.

"Harry, mom invite you to the Manor for Christmas. If you like, you could go together with me and you could see your account manager at the Gringotts at the same time." Said Lyndell, Harry was ecstatic about finally learning about his family so he agreed immediately to Lyndell's offer. Neville talked to Harry about visiting him and his grandmother after the school term ended. Something about the Potter-Longbottom alliances.

"Bugger, I'll be alone in the castle then," said Ron after he read his letter.

"Why? Didn't you will be going home too?" said Harry

"Change of plans, mom and dad decided to visit Charlie in Romania."

"What is he doing in Romania?" said Hermione

"He's studying Dragons, he was obsessed with them ever since forever. Mom threw a fit when he told her he won't applied for the Ministry to study it."

"I would invite you too if I can, but I don't think my dad would survive if I invited another boy to the Manor."

"I totally know that feeling. Once I invited my friend, a boy, to my house for a school project and my dad seemed to saw it fit to threaten him using his shotgun." Ron asked what's a shotgun is and the very simplistic way to explain is that it's a Muggle equivalent to Wizard's wand for Avada Kedavra.

He was deathly pale after they told him that.

Lyndell and Harry got off from the train and was immediately welcomed by Lilianna and Lornell. Lilianna made sure to smothered him when she saw him.

"You are so like your father, but you have Lily's eyes. I sure hope that you inherit her attitude too than James." Lilianna said after she released him.

"Harry, this is my mother Lilianna Walker and my father Lornell Walker." Lyndell said after her mother stepped down from Harry.

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Walker," said Harry.

"Oh none of that Harry. You can just call us Anna and Lornell, in privacy of course. I will see that you will have your history and etiquette lessons next summer. I have no idea why your Magical Guardian never taught you." Said Lilianna, she took his hand while Lornell took Lyndell's and Apparate them to Walker Manor.

Lilianna told Harry about his parents back in their school days, about how his father chasing his mother, how his mother hated his father and only agreed to date him in their seventh year but married right after they graduated. Lornell was telling him about his dad's friends and how they pranked the whole school.

"I still couldn't believe that Sirius betrayed James. They were so closed, they're all brothers but blood." Said Lornell, Lilianna nodded sadly, Harry was confused by Lornell's saying.

"What do you mean by betrayed?" said Harry, Lornell sighed as he made himself comfortable on the armchair he was sitting on.

"You see Harry, after you were born your parents went hiding under the Fidelius Charm. It's a charm designed to hide whatever it is charmed on and only the secret keeper could told its secret. Sirius Black was their secret keeper, but he betrayed your parents and led Voldemort to them. He's rotting in the Azkaban now after the Aurors caught him. He killed Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles before it."

Seeing her chance Lyndell asked the obvious question to her father.

"But isn't it too obvious if Sirius was the secret keeper. You said it yourself dad that they were really closed, brothers all but blood." Lornell thought about what his daughter just asked.

"I don't know honey, but whatever the reason is he still killed Pettigrew and the Muggles. People said that he's the right hand man of Voldemort. I never really believed that, since their reason was because he's from the Black family. I know myself how it's like to be judged just because of your family's history," said Lornell, "Anyway, it's getting late now. Up to bed you two."

Lyndell went up to her room, thinking how to prove Sirius's innocence. If he did made Harry as his Heir then they could prove it at Gringotts, Sirius is Lord Black after his grandfather's death after all and since he was never given a trial, the Goblins wouldn't considered him as a convict.

She fell asleep as she thought the way to innocently prove Sirius's innocence.

Christmas morning, Lyndell found Harry in the living room, staring at the presents under the tree and the fairies that lighten the tree.

"Merry Christmas Harry."

"Merry Christmas Lyn, what are these thing? Fairies?"

"Yes, Witches and Wizards use them for the decoration time to time. Come on, mom and dad should be at the dining hall. We'll have to eat breakfast first before opening the presents."

They have a simple breakfast that the House-Elf made. Eggs and bacon with sausages and toast, there's also oats and porridge. Harry thought that this is almost like a feast, when he told Lyndell that, she said that most of the time House-Elf didn't know about small meal.

"Alright, I'm sure you kids want to open those presents already so we won't stop any of you from going now," said Lornell, Lilianna smiled at the sight Lyndell almost dragging Harry back to the living room.

Lyndell found out that she got a nice set of jewelry from her mom, and a huge lion doll from her dad. She squealed really loudly, scaring Harry at the same time, when she opened the doll. She also got a pretty amount of Chocolate Frogs from Harry.

Harry meanwhile found out that he got an auto-filling quill from Lyndell, he felt bad that he only get her Chocolate Frogs after that, a wand polishing kit and wand holster from Lilianna, and a broom caring kit for Lornell. He made sure to thank them profusely.

He also got a present from Hagrid, a roughly cut wooden flute, Hagrid had obviously whittled it himself. He got a fifty-pence from his aunt and uncle which he completely ignored. He also got present from Mrs. Weasley, a thick hand-knitted sweater in emerald green and a large box of homemade fudge, which is very delicious.

There was another present that neither Lilianna, Lornell, nor Lyndell knew — although she had an idea, but she wouldn't admit that — He opened the present, revealing a shimmering cloak and a note.

 _Your father left this in my possession before  
he died. It is time it was returned to you.  
Use it well. _

_A Very Merry Christmas to you._

There was no signature, Harry stared at the cloak. Lornell saw it and immediately knew what it was. It was an Invisibility cloak, Lornell told them that it was one of the many reasons that James never got caught when he did pranks at school.

Lornell told them about the many pranks his dad and friends did during their stay at Hogwarts, Lilianna was busy whacking her husband's head as he told him the story while Harry and Lyndell laughed.

~o0o~

Then the next day, around ten o'clock they went to Gringotts for Harry to do inheritance test and Lilianna managing her family vault. The account manager of the Potter family, Sharptooth, seemed he want to prevent Harry from it, Lilianna was murderous and said to her account manager of it. Needless to said, the Goblin guards escorted Sharptooth to who knows where and another Goblin, Griphook, took them for Harry's inheritance test.

He put seven drops of his blood to the vial that the Goblin gave him, the Goblin waved his hand from the vial to the parchment and words began to swirling on the parchment.

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

 _Heir Apparent to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell_

 _Heir Apparent to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor_

 _Heir Presumptive of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black_

Lornell could felt his eyes threatening to popped out from its socket when he read the parchment. Griphook handed them three wooden box, inside it was the Head ring and the Heir ring for the Potter, Gryffindor, and Slytherin family.

"Mister Potter, this is the Head ring for the Potter, Gryffindor, and Slytherin family. The Peverell didn't have one, but you do have a vault and the inheritance of the three objects that most wizards said the Deathly Hallows," said Griphook, "Sadly we have no idea where is the stone located, but we do know about the wand, it is in the possession of the Hogwarts Headmaster. You have to win it from him though."

"I don't understand. I know that Harry was from the Peverell line, and the Potter family was said they're the straight line from Gryffindor. But how could Harry became the Heir of Black? He's not the direct line," said Lornell.

"The current Lord Black became Lord Apparent to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black when the previous Lord had passed on and has formally named Mister Potter as his heir," said Griphook.

"And, who is the current Lord Black?" said Lilianna

"Sirius Black."

"But, that is not possible. Anyone sentenced to life in Azkaban is automatically and magically stripped of being able to hold a Lordship," said Lornell.

"Concerning the Ministry of Magic never hand us Sirius Black's trial documentation and the conviction letter we have deemed that Mister Black only residing in Azkaban."

Lornell and Lyndell didn't said anything more and they moved on with the Potter's will.

It turns out that the will was clear that Sirius Black is indeed innocence, James's voice came out from the sphere where the will was recorded.

 _Being sound of mind and body we declare this as the last will and testament of Lord James Charlus Potter and Lady Lily Jane Potter nee Evans._

 _We leave 10 Million Galleons to Remus John Lupin, along with the Potter cottage in Scotland and no Moony, we won't take it back so you better swallow that damned pride of yours… a whacking sound came — Sorry honey._

 _Moving on, to Sirius Black, as Harry's worn Godfather we leave 10 Million Galleons and the primary choice for Harry's placement. Raise him with our arts Paddy…a whacking sound again —_ _ **You better not raise him with pranking Padfoot!**_ _— Lily's voice cut James._

 _Well, what she said. Alright next to Peter Pettigrew,_ _as our secret keeper in case you survive and didn't betrayed us or anything… another whacking sound — Ouch! Stop that Lil,…_ _ **I'll stop when you stop being a prat**_ _… anyway, we leave you 10 Million Galleons as well the tertiary choice of Harry's placement. I also leave you my school journal concerning our pranking charm, hopefully you'll learn how to stand up for yourself Wormy._

 _To Frank Longbottom and Alice Longbottom who's also Harry's sworn Godmother, we leave 5 Million Galleons and leave them as the secondary choice for Harry's placement. We hope that Harry and Neville could grow up together as brother._

 _To Lornell Walker and Lilianna Walker, as we drew a betrothal contract with Harry and Lyndell —_ _ **Thanks to my idiotic husband**_ _— Hey! —_ _ **and your husband. They made it without my knowing and possibly yours too —**_ _I already told you I'm sorry and we're drunk at that time, couldn't really controlled what our action now could we. Anyway, since Harry_ _will become Lyndell's husband in the future too we thought that he should grow up with his fiancé so to say. We hope you make playdates or something for them to know each other, so we leave you as the quaternary choice of Harry's placement. Also don't just blame me and Lornell for this, it was Paddy's brilliant idea to do it!_

 _Finally, we leave all of our remaining wealth and assets as well property to our son Harry James Potter. We're sorry for not being with you Harry, but at least you'll be raised by people who will still love you like we do. Do visit the family fault Prongslet, we left you some personal things there._

 _ **Under no circumstances that Harry is to be placed with Petunia and the Dursley, as much as it pains me to say, as well the Death Eaters, either they became willingly or under Imperius curse, which I doubt they were.**_

 _With this we conclude our will._

"Lornell darling, what did he meant by betrothal contract?" Lilianna asked to her husband, smiling.

"Ah… well… that is…" Lornell began to panic when he saw his wife's expression. Lyndell and Harry meanwhile were shocked at the revelation. Finally, Lyndell managed to snap out from her shock.

"Let's talk about that later at home. The important question is, what are we going to do? Based on what the will said, Sirius Black is innocence, why is it not mentioned in his trial," said Lyndell.

"Well, you see honey. I don't think there's a trial for him. Everyone knew that he's the secret keeper and it was a chaotic time so I think they just chucked him into the prison since they believed that it's obvious he's guilty," said Lornell, glad that he could run away from his wife's wrath.

"But still, he's the Lord of House Black now. He deserved to have a trial, even the Death Eaters got one. And what about Harry, he wasn't supposed to be in the care of his Aunt's. You're supposed to raise him, and I'm pretty sure that you didn't refuse him."

"We certainly not! I didn't even know about it, and the will was sealed by Dumbledore… You don't think..." said Lornell

"I think so. He had point himself as Harry's Magical Guardian, but he never told Harry about his duty as the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House. He didn't even know about magic before he got his Hogwarts letter," said Lilianna.

"Well, for the mean time I will talk about this with Amelia Bones, she's the head of DMLE so it's under her jurisdiction. I will need a copy of the will if could please."

"Certainly Lord Walker," said Griphook and he copied the will into a parchment and sealed it with the Gringotts seal.

Lornell told them that he will handle Harry's guardianship as well since it's their right. Harry was really happy when they told him that, it means that he won't be returning to his Aunt's place. He will go anywhere if it meant he won't have to return to that place.

Lornell though, still has to face his wife to explain about the betrothal contract, and with Lyndell beside her as well. Harry was really glad that he didn't stand in Lornell's place. Hell hath no fury compared to woman's wrath.

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave review for your thoughts folks. I also posted the timetable in the previous chapter, and changed a few minor details.**


End file.
